Sunkissed Choices
This page contains the choices in Sunkissed and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Pink Sands (�� 15) * Sunlit Updo (�� 15) * Windswept Blond * Beach Waves * Bad and Bouncy Choice 3 * Sunny Sensation (�� 20) * Summer Nights * Gray Days Choice 4 * Perfect! I'm ready to move on. * Not me. Let's try this again. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your character's first name? Default is "Aria." Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your character's last name? Default is "Kersey." Chapter One: Beach Magic Choices Choice 1 * Yikes! (No effect) Choice 2 * Grab it! (No effect) Choice 3 * How many fingers am I holding up? (No effect) * Why'd you fall out of the sky? (No effect) * Excited to show off your new scar? (No effect) Choice 4 * You're not half bad at your job. (No effect) * That was Baywatch babe status. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 * He already flirted with me. (No effect) * That's a pretty big age difference. (No effect) * Let's just focus on family first. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm tired of hearing you fight. (No effect) * Remember that we love each other. (No effect) Choice 7 * Read it. (No effect) Choice 8 * You're right. I'm sorry. (No effect) * Would you have even come? (No effect) Choice 9 * Bring your family together! (�� 12) * Take a rain check. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Break out the floaties! (No effect) * Relax on the chairs! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Floaties) * Majestic! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chairs) * Take some! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Throw the contest. (Path A) * Give it my all. (Path B) Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) *Cayenne pepper. (No effect) *Bacon. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Path B) * Agave nectar. (No effect) * Pineapple juice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Drink up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * You just might win this thing. (No effect) * But it's not as good as mine. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you want to name your drink? Default is "Island Time". Diamond Choice 8 * Pass it over. " " Diamond Choice 9 * Whip it! " " Choice 10 * Should I call the cops on you for trespassing? (No effect) * Did you come to steal my heart? (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 * Vroom! (No effect) Choice 12 * Ride the jet ski with Nate! (�� 16) * Visit the tide pools with Eliana! (�� 16) * Head home for dinner. ( / ) You get "Homebody" if you haven't pick any of them or only picked Eliana, and "Second Thoughts" if you only picked Nate. You can choose both if you have enough diamonds. Diamond Choice 10 (Nate) * Ask Nate to help. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Figure it out myself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Nate) * Wrap my arms around his waist. (No effect) * Hold on to the sides. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Nate) * Plant a kiss on her nose. (No effect) * Stroke her chin. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Nate) * Oh come on, that's just a silly myth. (No effect) * I'm out of here. Let's go. Now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Nate) * Be a lifeguard? (No effect) * Stay in Turtle Bay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 (Nate) * I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * You're making it real hard to swim. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Eliana) * How'd you hear about the tide pools? (No effect) * You look gorgeous in this light. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Eliana) * Corals. (No effect) * Hermit crabs. (No effect) * Jellyfish. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Eliana) * You're very talented! (No effect) * You must be good with your hands. (Eliana ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 13 (Eliana) * Close the distance. (No effect) * Suggest we head back. (No effect) " " Chapter Two: Retail Therapy Choices Choice 1 * Show Alexis. (No effect) Choice 2 * Flower shop! (Path A) * Vintage boutique! (Path B) You do both paths. This just decides the order. Choice 3 (Path A) * Roses! (+Mom Approved) * Forget-Me-Nots! (-Moody Mom) * Wildflowers! (No effect) Choice 3 (Path B) * Admire it. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) * A Southern belle. (Belle) ⬅ Correct * A blushing bride. (Bride) Choice 5 (Path B) (Belle) * Complete the look. (+Mom Approved) Choice 5 (Path B) (Bride) * Complete the look. (-Moody Mom) Choice 6 * Interesting... (No effect) Choice 7 * Like I'm not really into art. (-Moody Mom) * A deep sense of belonging. (+Mom Approved) * Sort of sad. (+Mom Approved) Choice 8 * Turtle Bay's best lifeguard. (No effect) * A giant pain in my ass. (No effect) Choice 9 * Take Nate up on his offer. (�� 18) * Skip the trip. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * What the hell? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Mom! (+Stealthy) * Nate! (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Alexis! (No effect) +Mom Approved. Diamond Choice 3 * Who do you think he is? (No effect) * Where does he live? (No effect) * When did he start painting? (No effect) You get to choose all of them, this just decides the order. Diamond Choice 4 * I could kiss you. (Nate ❤ +Romance) * Probably nothing. (No effect) " " Choice 10 * You wish. (No effect) * I can't wait. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 * You've got to keep at it. (No effect) * You should take a break. (No effect) Choice 12 * Take one! (No effect) Choice 13 * Throw straight! (+Cherry Toss) * Throw fast! (No effect, but you hit Alexis with the cherry) * Throw wide! (No effect, but you throw the cherry into the wall) Choice 14 * See what Sai has in store! (�� 15) * Stick with her usual order. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * Has a heart of gold deep down. (No effect) * Is a huge trendsetter. (No effect) * Still sleeps in a onesie. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * It's huge! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Compliment him! ( ) * Play it cool. (No effect) +Mom Approved and " " " " if you have 2 or more +Mom Approved. " " if you have less than 2 +Mom Approved. Choice 15 (If you didn't get enough +Mom Approved) * Dad wanted this for us. (No effect) * This will be good for you (No effect) Choice 16 * For being so handsome. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * For saving my skin. (No effect) Choice 17 * Wow... (No effect) Choice 18 * I need a reason to see you again. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * You clearly need customers. (No effect) Choice 19 * Watch the sunset with Samson! (�� 16) * Turn him down. ( ) Diamond Choice 8 * I'm good for free labor. (No effect) * I felt bad for you. (No effect) * I'm attracted to you. (Samson ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 9 * I think this works! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Why you use driftwood? (No effect) * The weirdest thing you've made? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Hold his hand. (Samson ❤ +Romance) * Dip my toes in the water. (No effect) Choice 20 * He asked too much of me. (No effect) * I want to make him proud. (No effect) " " Chapter Three: Secret's in the Sauce Choice 1 *Knowing Dad, it's something special. (No effect) *I hope it makes us rich! (No effect) Choice 2 *So sweet! (No effect) *Kinda weird? (No effect) Choice 3 *Always has to look perfect. (No effect) *Clearly wants to impress you. ( ) Choice 4 *You okay? (No effect) *I know you were eavesdropping. (No effect) Choice 5 *Isn't it enough that you like him? *You're secretly a total dork. (No effect) *All he wants for Christmas is you. (No effect) Choice 6 *You're so into Sai. (No effect) *That's an amazing idea! (No effect) Choice 7 *The bookshelves. (Path A) *The desk. (Path B) *The coffee table. (Path C) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 8 (Path A) *Pick it up. Choice 9 (Path B) *Trick Alexis! Choice 10 (Path C) *Put it on! Choice 11 *Read the second letter. (�� 12) *Leave it. ( ) Choice 12 *Buy this item! (�� 25) *No thanks. ( ) The item is called Seashore Chic. Choice 13 *Sneak a peek. (No effect) *Leave them alone. Choice 14 *You're allowed to ask for help. (No effect) *Your dedication is impressive. (No effect) *We could have more time for us. (Nate ❤ +Romance) Choice 15 *Spike it! Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Spike it! (+Volleybabe) *Serve gently! (+Volleybabe) *Miss! If the timer ends ??? Choice 17 This is a timed choice. *Start stripping. (+Volleybabe) *Pretend to be injured! (+Volleybabe) *Dance around the court. (-Volleybust) If the timer ends ??? " " if you got 2 +Volleybabe " " if you get less than 2 +Volleybabe Choice 18 *Join Nate at work! (�� 17) *Pass him up. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Rescue lots of people. *Love the ocean. *Punch a bunch of sharks. Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Tackle Mark! *Blow the whistle! *Scream! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Sunkissed